Ogden's Finest
by prettyinpunk94
Summary: After a long day of being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts apprentice Hermione can go for a good stiff drink.


Hermione was currently sat at her apprentice desk in the Defense Against The Dark Arts office, after a short turn at the ministry she decided her passions lied elsewhere. Teaching no less. She thought back to the series of events that had led her to this moment in her life. Slipping off her shoes she began to massage the soles of her feet. A light knock on the door led her back to the present, she glanced up to see the face of her Apprentice Master, Bill Weasley. Having retired from Curse Breaking after a few rather nasty mishaps with some exceptionally dark curses, Bill returned from Egypt to follow in Remus Lupin's steps and became the DADA Professor.

"Hey 'mione." He greeted her with the standard Weasley smile. "Wotcher?"

Hermione stopped massaging her soles in favor of relaxing in the plush comfort of her chair before meeting his eyes. " not much, feet are a bit sore and I could go for a strong drink." as she relaxed a bit more, she allowed her honey brown eyes to glance over his leanly muscled arms as he crossed them over a broad chest. Hermione thought back to the first time she met Bill, he had come home for Christmas and was just out of the shower at the burrow, Hermione bumped into that sinfully bare chest as she walked up the stairs to put her bags in Ginny's room. The rest of her stay was tempered by awkward glances and flustered nights spent alone much to Hermione's dismay. The shuffle of his feet drew her out of her reverie to see he was staring at her, or rather through her. He was in deep thought about something. Her curiosity got the better of her. "Bill? You alright?" His eyes snapped up to meet hers, " totally, just thinking" Bill's eyes twinkled just right to alert her to some Weasley mischief. He was now looking at her curiously, "what, have I got some dirt on my face? Hermione asked, slightly uncomfortable under his heated stare. "No, I was just deciding."

"deciding what?"

"deciding whether or not to invite you into my chambers for some of Ogden's finest" Bill Smiled at her and she raised an expectant brow. "well?"

"well what?"

"Aren't you going to invite me to your chambers?" she licked her lips slowly, feeling his eyes follow the movement with precision." you know, for some of Ogden's finest?" Her eyes trailed down to watch his Adams apple bob as he delicately cleared his throat. " I'm still arguing through the repercussions." Hermione gave in a quizzical glance, " what might those be?" she rose from her chair to round the desk and stand before him, "well," Bill reached for her hands "one might be a massive hangover."

"tomorrow is Saturday she countered." Bill dragged one calloused thumb across her palm, she gripped his hand and brought it to her face to litter light kisses across the palm after nuzzling it gently. He took a deep breath and continued " inhibitions are loosened with the intake of alcohol." he brought his thumb around to trace her full lower lip. Hermione sucked his thumb into her mouth and gave it a playful nip while raising one plucked brow suggestively. She released his thumb and stepped close enough to feel the heat off his body, he raised his arms to wind them around her waist as if natural instinct. He looked down to meet her gaze, whiskey brown meeting glacier blue. A slight nod answered his unasked question, he tightened his grip and pulled her against him. With one swift movement he had them flooing through Hogwarts to his chambers. Once inside he reluctantly released her, and stepped away to fetch the drinks. He reached up to pull down two glasses, as he set them down he felt small hands trace over his biceps. Bill turned his head to see what Hermione needed only to be met by her lips on his. Their kiss began as a gentle caress, then bill raised his hands to cup her face and deepen the kiss. He trailed one hand around to the back of her neck and skillfully undid the tie holding hermione's hair in a bun at the base of her neck. Hermione let out a breathy sigh as some of the tension washed away as her curls fell loose and wild once more. Bill began massaging her stinging scalp and she let out a small moan and dropped her head back into his touch. He took this opportunity to began trailing his way down her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and nipped at the tender flesh. With a groan she pulled herself away from him and sauntered over to the plush sofa. Removing her outer robes, She watched his eyes rake over her soft curves as she revealed them to him. First the soft repetitive swell of her breasts as her breathing came in short gasps,next the outward curve of her hips, and lastly the soft round of her rear as she turned to lay her robes over the sofa. turning back to bill she curled her index finger beckoning him towards her. With one last look over her in that tight little black dress that always drove him batty, he made his way over to her. She took his shirt collar in her hands and began to remove the tie he always wore slack around his neck. She slowly lowered her hands to his shirt buttons, allowing her fingertips to fan over his chest momentarily.

_That damned chest will be the death of me" _ She thought to herself as she finished his shirt buttons, but before she had it off he batted her hands away. Hermione gave a little pout and opened her mouth to complain but was cut short when she felt Bill's fingertips caressing the newly exposed skin of her back. _"when did he unzip my dress?" _Bill continued touching her skin as he lowered his lips to hers again. Hermione made a move to shrug out of her dress but Bill stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. " I will be damned if I am not the one to peel that dress off of you." He growled before kissing her lips with a bruising force. Bill pulled the straps off her shoulders and moved to kiss the skin there and he continued to pull the clinging fabric from her skin. He freed her breasts from the material and dropped to his knees before her. Taking one breast in his hand, near reverently. He examined it before taking the nipple in his mouth and massaging the other with his free hand. Hermione wound her hands through his loose hair and held him there momentarily letting out soft sighs. Hermione then tugged him back into a standing position, Bill slid his hands down from her breasts, and over the creamy smooth skin of her stomach to shove the dress down over her hips to pool at her feet. Hermione tugged Bill's hair to bend his head back, standing on her tip toes she began to kiss and nip at his neck none to gently. She felt Bill growl low in his throat and gasped against his flesh when she felt his fingers slip beneath the lace of her knickers. She maneuvered them until she was sitting on the couch and Bill was again keeling before her. He began tracing hot open mouthed kisses along her thighs, he glanced up to see Hermione looking down on him with lust darkened eyes. She slowly brought one hand up to cup a breast while the other wound back through Bill's silky ginger locks. Moaning loudly when she felt one long finger caress her damp folds. Bill took her hips in hand and lifted her slightly to pull her knickers away before tucking them in his pocket. Hermione let her legs fall open wantonly before him. He traced the fingertips of his left hand lightly across her inner thigh , closer, closer to where they were needed most. He lightly touched her clit and heard her inhale deeply. Hermione watched him examine her soft pink folds, she watched him lower his head and inhale deeply. Her eyes widened when she felt a low rumble in his chest, when he looked up to meet her gaze his eyes flashed amber. Bill could tell she was cataloging this experience for later analysis and for a mere second wished she'd let her brain rest. He nudged her thighs just slightly father apart, inhaling deeply once more he savored her raw feminine scent, his eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered shut. She smelled sweet and woodsy with that lingering natural musk. He slid back up her body to give her one firm kiss before returning to the source of that delicious scent. Using his fingers to spread her he leaned in and gave a broad lick before stopping to pull her clit into his mouth and began suckling softly while massaging her entrance gently. Hermione began to moan loud breathy moans, Bill glanced up to see Hermione's head tilted slightly to the left and a delicate flush across her cheeks. He continued his ministrations and slipped onefinger in to he slick entrance, curling it slightly he found her g-spot. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly, bill watched as her honey colored hair danced over her exposed breasts. He watched completely entranced as he slipped another finger into her to massage that sensitive spot along with the first. He continued until he felt her release leave her, then he drank up all she gave. He lightly kissed his way back up her body, stopping to nip gently at her protruding hip bone. She gave his hair a playful tug and he continued his way up, his fingers dancing in strange patterns across her stomach as he stopped to lave attention on her nipples. Hermione gave a contented sigh and reached down to cup his erection, an erection which Bill was now painfully aware. " do you know how beautiful you are when you come so completely undone?" Bill asked her, a gentle smile gracing his handsome features. Hermione flushed slightly and gave him a coy smile, " no, I've never had the opportunity to watch myself." she flexed her fingers around him and he let out a low groan. Bringing her other hand down she undid the clasp and zipper and slipped her hand in to hold his length properly. Bill began to breath slightly heavier as she gripped him tightly, he dropped his gaze from hers when she began to work him with her hand. Once Hermione had him panting she pulled away, " take the rest of your clothes off." Bill gave her a questioning glance before complying. " now fuck me like you mean it." Bill began grinning broadly as he positioned himself at her entrance. " And what my dear, if I do not mean it?"

" You do mean, so you will." she smirked at him. " Now get on with it before I change my mind."

Bill mockingly gasped " you wouldn't" as he pushed himself in to the hilt. Hermione inhaled deeply, " because no one else could do this for you." and he was so right. Hermione rocked her hips slightly as encouragement to get him moving. He took the hint and began a tortuously slow pace. "Oh god, please Bill go faster." Increasing his pace only slightly, he smirked at her. " this isn't enough for you? No, of course it isn't my insatiable little minx. How's this?" he pulled back and slammed into her hard, then again, and again. Hermione began moaning so loudly she was the only sound aside from the slapping of skin hitting skin. Bill grabbed her hips to keep her from writhing to hard and cause him to fall out. He pressed one hand into her abdomen to hold her down and used the other to tease her clit. " Oh fuck! Bill yes! More! More!" he pulled out and flipped Hermione so she was kneeling on the couch. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her head back as he slid into her, cause her back to arch in a near painful way that only served to make Hermione cry out in pleasure. "Oh yes!" she cried out, "oh Bill please! Please!"

"Please what 'mione? Tell me what you need ." he panted as he focused thrusting into her hard. " Tell me what I can do to serve my little bookworm."

"Please bill make me come, please god make me come!" Bill reached his hand under her and pinched her clit hard, the same time he bit into her shoulder. " OH GOD YES!" he felt her silken walls clamp down on his member as she came hard around him. He thrust a few more times then came in long warm bursts, he let his body relax against her still twitching one. Breathing heavily he rolled to the side and pulled out of her with a wince. " well, I hadn't meant for that to be so rough. I meant to be gentle this time." Bill sighed, " would have been nice to not be so aggressive with you for once."

"it's okay, we have the rest of our lives to be gentle. Besides, rough was exactly what I needed tonight." Hermione stretched her arms above her head. "But you get to charm the tangles from my hair when we wake up" she rolled over to kiss his nose. " Understood Mr. Weasley?" Bill kissed her softly and grinned against her lips. "Understood, Mrs. Weasley."


End file.
